


my perfect swan tale

by EvilRegal101



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Married Sex, married kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegal101/pseuds/EvilRegal101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina taking in her handy work and admiring her wife..</p>
            </blockquote>





	my perfect swan tale

Walking back and fourth, pacing before my beautiful wife I'm lost in thought of the beauty of events leading us up to this moment. It had taken us to hell to realise our feeling for each other, taken us almost 8 dates to sleep together (she wanted it to be perfect for us) and then a year to move in and start to experiment, Im glad it took us this song though, exploring together. It was an accident her finding my fetlife account, I was curious and I layer found put she was too. 5 years later and we are happy married, my wife and submissive, our son in college and myself a little over 3 months pregnant. 

she didn't know this yet, of course. I have had so many miscarriages before making myself infertile and then i didn't think I would be able to get pregnant again afterwards. I guess true love does conquer all.

The guttural moan is what brings me back to reality, snapping my head to the side I smirk at the sight. This is true happiness- my wife is bound to the frame, open and ready. A hitachi mac wand is strapped to her, the head of the wand on her swollen and red clit. 

My eyes pulling apart the sight, long pale legs are quivering, blue painted toes are curling and catching the bed sheet. Hands grabbing the sheets, the little they can. Tight pale stomach is quivering and spasming, hips bucking wildly- trying to gain friction, those beautiful eyes are blind folded and ball gag in that perfect mouth.

I can tell from her panting and bucking she is close, walking over i left her blindfold and look her dead in the eye.

I push down on the wand and whisper 

"congratulations mommy, we're expecting a little one"

with that she came 

tears spilling out her eyes, eyes filled with joy, adoration, love and hope

this was her- my perfect swan

one hand spilled over my non existent baby bump and the other lifting my wife chin and removing the gag to kiss her

life couldn't get any better


End file.
